'Voltio" Tyon
General Info Full name: Ebony Z. Tyon. The Z standing for Zachary. Biology Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Age: 19 Relatives *Kotana the Cat: Wife *Storm Tyon: Son *Amagumo" Tyon: Twin Brother *Opal Tyon: Mother *Naomi the Cat: Sister-in-law *Ivory the Hedgecat: Niece Alignment Currently: Neutral/good Former: None Future: Personality Voltio is a odd Solian. He's a nice enough guy, friendly, loyal, and willing to help out with a friend. But push him the right way and he'll explode. Meaning he's got a Nasty temper. He's Rather funny, usually acting goofy when he tries not to. But he does have his serious moments as during certain times of major importance he isn't very funny. His loyalty also comes into play when he is in a romantic relationship, this makes him loyal to the person he is involved with until they do something to lose his trust. Appearance Physical Appearance -redevising this section- Material Appearance Primary Outfit He wears a yellow jacket with black lightning bolts on it, he also wears a yellow pants with black lightning bolts on his pantlegs and the buckle. He also wears a yellow lightning bolt necklace around his neck. He also has a lunar model around his neck on the same lace as the lightning bolt. Secondary A secondary outfit has him wearing a black t-shirt, with yellow pants and his average necklace. Skills Forms Diablo: Dark Voltio. When his evil karma energy rises greatly. Angelo: Light Voltio, or super whatever. When his good karma energy rises greatly. Weaknesses Other Info Relationships Romantic interest: Kotana the Cat(Wife) Enemies: Friends: Kotana the Cat, "Amagumo" Tyon Neutral: Rivals: Amagumo(friendly rival) Likes *His wife and son *His family Dislikes *Losing *Seeing anyone, who doesn't deserve it, getting hurt. Weapons Callisto: A beamsword he built for himself. The blade itself is not fully energy but also a metal blade designed to slide and shrink into the hilt when he sends his energy through the sword to make a blade. The hilt is designed to react to his powers and has buttons that determine the mode the blade is. Electro-hook: He can launch a small stream of electricity to latch onto rooftops as a faster way of transportation. History Birth-Childhood Voltio was born as Ebony Tyon on an island somewhere in the Sol dimension to Shadan and Opal Tyon, only a few seconds after his brother. However it became apparent that Voltio was not expected to be a boy, due to his name being Ebony. They weren't bothered by it, as he was still a lovable furball as a baby. As he grew up, it was clear that he had power, even though it was rare in that world, much like his brother. He was quite content with his life, but soon developed a curiousity of the world, that he'd keep until he reached the age of twelve. Entering Mobius for the first time Relationships Kotana the Cat: Voltio's wife. He loves her dearly and they are happy parents with their son, Storm. Storm Tyon: His son. Voltio thinks Storm is a bundle of adorableness and is proud to be called his father. Amagumo Tyon: His twin brother. They are the near opposite of each other, but can get along well enough. They do tend to differ on opinions and can butt heads occassionally. Extra Info Origin of Creation Voltio Really started out in a picture, being next to silver who I drew holding his shoe in the air with his mind as a twelve year old child. I then redrew him as a nineeen year old, next to Silver(Who at the time I also thought to be nineteen). I liked the character and started to work on him more, giving him the name Shade. It was later changed to Volt, and he kept being worked on and developed. I gave him the name lightning after I learned that a lot of people already used the name Volt for their characters. And soon after seeing a character with a nickname I turned lightning into a nickname and decided to give him the name Ebony after learning that the shade of his fur color is ebony. Development Voltio first started out as a traditional character, being bare wearing only shoes and gloves. He also started out in the future, with many MANY conflicting histories. When my sister drew what she thought he would look like that became his appearance. Then she and I started drawing him as a wolf and that's what he became. The idea of a hedgehog was just so great however and that's what he turned back into, instead making the wolf his mobian counterpart. Trivia Voltio is Quite tall, despite the fact that the hedgehog species he is based off of is one of the smallest.His name was Shade, until I learned that the name was already taken by the Canon character Shade. Voltio is actually a few seconds younger than Amagumo. Effectively making him the younger of the two. though Voltio may be stronger than Amagumo.Also, Noone, except for his family and a choice few, know his real name. Voltio also shares some similarities with the hero of Infamous One and Two, Cole Mcgrath. These similarities are simple. they each have a weapon that can generate electricity made by their own hands. Voltio has Callisto and Cole has the Amp. The color of their lightning changes color depending on a certain alignment change, Cole's turns red when he leans towards evil, blue when he leans towards good. Voltio's lightning turns red when he turns into Diablo, an evil form; and his lightning turns blue when he turns into Angelo, a good form. He was also going to be a wolf, the fact that the hedgehog design was just too great is why he isn't. Gallery Category:Male Category:Hedgehog Category:Sonic Fan Character